fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Children's Revolution
The Children's Revolution was a conflict that occurred in The Life of Fynex, throughout October and December. The conflict is the story's climax, when Juniper and Fitzroy's Children's Army battle Dajorn's Baron's Army to liberate Fynex. Action Juniper and Fitzroy were discontent and offended by their father's treatment of Fynex and her mother Garnel very soon after meeting both characters. Dajorn repeatedly ceded and revoked the privileges he was frequently requested to give to them, leading Juniper and Fitzroy to resign their position in the family. Despite their pleas and intents, Fynex refused to join them, having been promised by Dajorn that her mother would receive the aid needed, only if she remained at the estate. Dajorn's lust and cruel wishes for Fynex are soon exposed though and, for her safety, Hemlock and Foxglove force Fynex and Garnel to leave. Fynex and Garnel try to reach Juniper and Fitzroy's camp, where they are assembling an army consisting of the oppressed workforce of Dajorn's and his colleagues' businesses, the Children's Army. Fynex is weakened by her mother's load and the distance required to reach the camp, to the point of despising her mother. Garnel herself knew that she would not make it to the encampment and was aware of Fynex's condition; to this end, she attempted to persuade Fynex to leave her, knowing that Dajorn would be seeking her. Due to her lack of decision making skills, Fynex refused and simply dragged on until she was exhausted. Shortly after Fynex stops to rest herself, she is horrified when she finds Garnel dead. Dajorn quickly locates her and, despite Hemlock and Foxglove's protests(either worrying for Fynex's health/life or simply to their own wish to expel Fynex from their lives as always), brings her back to the estate. Scouts for the Children's Army witness Fynex's abduction and communicate to Juniper and Fitzroy, certain that the situation will turn violent and organize arms. Hearing about Fynex and the danger to her life, Avis comes out and states her intentions to fight with the Children. Although she knows she has little chance of surviving without arms, she wishes to save Fynex so she can amend getting Fynex into all the trouble that occurred. As they organize, she is stopped by Kenns and Lapper, who go in her stead having much better fighting power. They imply that if they are unable to save Fynex, they won't tell Avis, instead making her unable to bear the pain of life much longer afterwards. Kenns, Lapper, Juniper and Fitzroy and a force of two hundred other Children then head off to besiege the Estate, hoping to save Fynex yet avoid violence. At Dajorn's estate, Foxglove and Hemlock try again to liberate Fynex but are caught and revealed. Dajorn threatens to physically punish both of them unless they are willing to harm Fynex and each other. After this, Dajorn ensures she cannot escape herself by immobilizing her arms and legs. She keeps her in his private bedroom in his estate as the Children approach. Dajorn contacts with Ellet shortly before the attack, the latter of whom authorizes the use of violent force to kill the Children coming. Ellet provides 25 armed personnel from the other Provinces and has secured arms for Adults to use. At the start, the Children intended a peaceful call for the town to release Fynex. If the Adults hadn't fired at them, they would instead plunder the town, resisting the Adults, until they recovered Fynex. Dajorn punishes Foxglove and Hemlock by having them recruited to defend the town. As the Children approach, the Adults hold fire until they come into distance. As the Adults open fire, the Children immediately spree into the town. The conflict is bloody and chaotic; violence seems voluntarily in the Baron's Army as soldiers either blindly desert or shoot around. Foxglove tries to stop the Children's Army but is shot by none other than Fitzroy. Hemlock is killed by the crossfire between the Children and the Adults, seemingly as he tried defecting to the Children. Soon after Dajorn learned about the battle's hopelessness, he confronts Fynex. Knowing the deaths of Foxglove and Hemlock, he blames them on Fynex and informs his intent to exact the pain upon her. He batters her horribly, to the point that she can not move any part of her body and her breathing is the only sign that she is alive. Dajorn lifts her undergarments and removes his own, intending to finish her off with something even worse. Just before he can penetrate her, Kenns, Lapper, Juniper and Fitzroy discover the room. Kenns fires his most powerful shot, blowing up Dajorn's head and killing him instantly. Dajorn's body falls upon Fynex, the force knocking her out. Kenns and Lapper both carry Fynex out while Juniper and Fitzroy dispose of Dajorn's body. They throw it out the window and hurry out before some more of Ellet's reinforcements arrive. The estate is destroyed by the Children Aftermath Juniper and Fitzroy both feared that Fynex would be unable to recover from her injuries, not only physically but mentally, given the trauma she witnessed and the deaths of Garnel and Dajorn. Luckily, she was successfully mended by the doctors and her physical abilities appeared unharmed. When she awoke, however, she was quick to criticize Juniper and Fitzroy; while they are also influential to her life to the same degree of Garnel and Dajorn, she feared that they committed Dajorn's sin and would end up where he is. Juniper and Fitzroy worried that Fynex's contempt for them would not alleviate - though the unfolding events contradict this belief. Shortly after the event, Fynex began having visions of her parents calling for her to return to heaven. For causing the deaths of Foxglove and Hemlock, as well as Fynex's impending, Dajorn is sent to hell. At the gateway, Eyotus informs him that Juniper and Fitzroy have been absolved, given their act of defense on Fynex's part. Both however worry if that sentence will have any purpose given the impending event. The fates of Foxglove and Hemlock are left ambiguous, given the characters' mixed personas and actions. The remaining corporate bosses who aided Dajorn's Baron Army were convinced that a worldwide rebellion of the working class against the corporations was about to ensue with the Children's Revolution, regardless of the cause. They retained Dajorn's plan for the Doomsday Device and agreed to construct the device to prevent not only the working class but the future from succeeding. When the device was completed in working order, the bosses initially abstained from activating it - knowing that the destruction of earth was not worth their revolution. The device is activated instead accidentally. Rather than eliminate the problems that Juniper and Fitzroy sought to abolish, the Children's Revolution only meant the first step to unleashing the evil within the actions that would ultimately destroy Fynex.